The present invention relates generally to interior window coverings, and in particular to an arched window shutter assembly including a semi-circular or fan-shaped louvered section mounted for rotation in overlapping relation with a fixed louvered section within an arched frame.
Arched (semi-circular) windows are sometimes installed above doorways and conventional rectangular windows in both residential and commercial buildings. Conventional arched windows are designed to meet both ornamental and functional needs. In addition to the ornamental architectural aspects, arched windows create a feeling of openness, enlarge the outside view and increase the level of natural interior illumination. This is a particularly important consideration in building construction where a minimum ratio of outside window area to inside floor area must be established to meet building code requirements.
In many arched window installations, it is desirable to regulate or limit the amount of sunlight that passes through the arched window. For example, the occupant may desire to cover all windows for privacy purposes, or reduce the ambient light level in a bedroom to accommodate a day sleeper. Additionally, the occupant may desire to cover a window in order to reduce the heat gain produced by direct sunlight in an effort to maintain a comfortable room temperature. Also, it is sometimes desirable to limit or regulate the amount of light passing through the window to avoid bleaching or fading of carpeting and other furnishings caused by extended exposure to direct sunlight.
Various coverings and shutters have been proposed for use in combination with arched windows. Currently popular designs include the fan-type blind and rotary shutters. The following U.S. Patents are representative of the prior art in the field of this invention:
______________________________________ 5,713,156 Briggs, Sr. 5,159,966 Fleishman et al 5,662,153 Rusenblatt 5,139,070 Kidd 5,584,329 Thomas 5,117,889 Coe 5,564,229 Noska 5,086,822 Keighler 5,471,789 Faircloth 4,776,380 Lester 5,183,092 Jelic 4,699,195 Lester 5,168,912 Jelic et al 4,079,772 Klaenhammer ______________________________________
One prior art approach of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,229 issued to Noska. Noska discloses a half-circle window covering for interior installation over an arched window. The window covering includes two fan-shaped shutters, with each shutter being intersected by louver openings arranged in a sunburst pattern. The interior facing shutter is fixed and the exterior facing shutter is mounted for rotation relative to the fixed shutter. According to this arrangement, the louver openings can be aligned with each other to permit the passage of sunlight, and can be rotated to a closed position in which the louver openings are covered.
The position of Noska's movable shutter, which lies behind the fixed interior facing shutter, is adjusted by moving a rotator pin which is attached to the movable shutter and projects through a vertical slot formed through the interior facing shutter. A hand-held rod is coupled to the rotator pin for rotating the movable shutter clockwise and counterclockwise from the open position to the closed position. The control rod remains hanging from the rotator pin after the shutter has been opened or closed, so that it is immediately available for adjusting the shutters to a new position.
A limitation on Noska's shutter arrangement is that the mechanical adjusting components, including the rotator pin, slot and control rod, are conspicuous and detract from the ornamental appearance of the arched window and shutter assembly. Even if the control rod is removed from the rotator pin, the slot and pin remain exposed and visible at all times, regardless of the open or closed position of the shutters. The slot and rotator pin, with or without the control rod, is not in harmony with the ornamental features of the arched window installation and therefore are objectionable on an aesthetic basis.
An adjustable shutter for an arched window installation should meet the following requirements: it should cover the entire window surface, including the arched portions, in the closed shutter position; it should include a sufficient number of apertures arranged in a pleasing pattern which when in the open shutter position will allow a predetermined amount of direct sunlight to pass through the shutter; the open and closed shutter positions should be manually adjustable; the mechanical apparatus providing for operative movement between the open and closed positions should be capable of simple, reliable construction providing many years of maintenance-free service; the position adjustment means should be simple to operate and provide long-term mechanical stability in the open shutter position and in the covered shutter position; the position adjusting apparatus should be concealed so that the ornamental appearance of the shutter assembly is preserved; and, the position adjusting apparatus should be hidden from view so that its existence and its method of operation will be known only to authorized persons.